


Woe is Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, ten sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lafayette discovers the limitations of his powers.





	Woe is Me

**Woe is Me**  
  
 **Powerless:**  “You’re a medium, and the only one who can help” Sookie’s plea meant little to nothing as he denied her a response, safe in the cocoon of his quilt.  
  
 _{I haven't loved right since you're gone  
I know the feeling's still there, but I just can't turn it on}_  
  
 **Empty:**  The only way to remain safe in the solitude of his mind was to return home, yet the silence overwhelmed him and sent him back to the porch where at least nature would put some noise into the air around him.  
  
 _{I haven't loved right, my heart's empty  
I feel like an old tree, I'm as hollow as I can be}_  
  
 **Movement:**  Every time an animal moved, breaking a branch or startling him with another disruption, his wide eyes would search for him – any sign of Jesus – who never appeared.  
  
 _{I haven't loved right 'cause I can't  
It's not like I don't want to but my heart is still missing you}_  
  
 **Boxes:**  The only way to remove the reminders, pack it all away, meant storing Jesus’ items yet every time he touched an item his heart would not allow him to put into the cold space – allow him to separate himself from the last connection he had to his man.  
  
 _{And woe is me, I've been waiting by the phone for way too long  
I can't move on}_  
  
 **Perfume:**  His eyes finally grew heavy, overwhelmed with the worn t-shirt that was drenched in his cologne as he held the purple cloth tight against his chest and settled into the couch cushions.  
  
 _{I wish I could  
hold you in my arms again   
for one more night, baby}_  
  
 **Sunday:**  “I don’t need no one preaching to me about what’s gonna send me to hell” his voice grew in volume as he stared at his aunt and cousin, “Y’all need to go sell that somewhere else.”  
  
 _{I haven't loved right  
Everything is wrong}_  
  
 **Outrage:**  His hands were darker as he coiled them around the bat and looked to the idols dressing the mantle, the clutter of false promises; swinging the wood into the glass, he shut his eyes at the sound of impact and continued until the tears had overwhelmed him once more.  
  
 _{Woe is me and pity on my soul  
I'm so alone since you've been gone}_  
  
 **Dated:**  “Nah, baby, I’m all right” the words left him as he denied the affection of yet another admirer, searching for and failing to find an escape which removed the pain of Jesus’ vacancy; months were flying by, not one visit from Jesus despite his cries out for him, and Lafayette had no idea how to accept the loneliness.  
  
 _{I haven't loved right since you left  
I forgot what it means to love someone to death}_  
  
 **Answer:**  “I will not move, not help these people, until you come to me” his command filled his home as his frustrated doe eyes searched for the visibility of Jesus; however, his anger must have reverberated through every existence because Jesus finally appeared with a devastating look of disappointment.  
  
 _{And I wish I could_  
be the one you're in love with   
just one more time, one more time}  
  
 **Forgiveness:**  “It’s the only way, Papi” Jesus’ advice made his angry tears worsen, especially when he insisted that Lafayette apply the emotion towards himself and accept the truth – Jesus had to leave, no matter what the timing did to their relationship.


End file.
